The Scarlet Rose
by Edward's Cupcake
Summary: Edward and Rosalie are meant to be, or are they? I want you, but I can't have you.


**A/N:** Written for southerncharmfa and edited by angelren.

The day Rosalie Hale was brought into the Cullen mansion was the day that reality came crashing down on Edward. Believing that the world of his kind was uneventful and utterly inconsequential, he didn't think that he would have another life-changing moment after the change. He did understand, however, that if these moments were to possibly happen, then they would be rare and great, and he wouldn't be missing out on it.

Before Edward knew what was happening, the selfish part of his mind had decided to win the exquisite beauty's heart in front of him. Every part of her appealed to him, and he was determined not to let any go to waste. When they finally locked eyes, he searched for something – anything, to show him how much better she was, not that it was truly needed. At any rate, he was wholly biased, and even if she willed for the end of him, he would love her unconditionally and irrevocably. A more rational part of him screamed at him, willing him to check her mind; the numerous encounters with the unoriginal humans had frightened him to no end.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he focused his power in her direction. Rapid thoughts flooded his mind, and Edward had to regain his concentration, before he could understand anything. Finally, he heard a coherent thought. _My soul mate..._ Rosalie had stopped, and Edward's immediate belief was that Rosalie missed her lover. Suddenly, he remembered what Carlisle had told him about her; she had been savagely beaten and raped by her fiancée. Confusion swirled in his head, until he heard the continuation of her thoughts_...Edward Cullen._ Those very words – those oh-so common words, sent tremors down his body, and rocked him to his very core. If possible, he would of sworn that his heart had restarted.

During those early weeks, he tried to get to know her better; to think what she thought, feel what she felt, hear what she heard. He couldn't, though, because he had convinced himself that she's unique and no other could be like her. His never-ending stream of questions always caught her off-guard. Once, Rosalie asked him why he wanted to know such things, and he replied with a simple, yet deep, "love." She didn't contradict it, because it was her thoughts, exactly, and he knew it.

Time started to move faster for the both of them. The usual long hours, turned into swift minutes; it felt as if they were going to run out of time. Funny, because they would have had all the time in the world, but not a second passed without everything and something happening between them. He would ask; she would answer. She would speak, and he would comment. It was like a lock and key; without one, they would be incomplete.

Their first kiss was truly unique. It was the first time that they were alone without Carlisle or Esme. He knew that their kiss would be inevitable; perhaps, required? No, not required, but it was bound to happen; what Edward didn't anticipate was that Rosalie would start it. In fact, he didn't think that the intimate act would be a reaction to a fight. If he had known, he would have definitely riled her up, earlier, not that it would've been too hard.

The kiss was sweet and short, and they were testing to see, for a lack of better words, if sparks would fly. Did it? Oh, yes, and it was one hell of an explosion. When it ended, they stepped back and stared each other, waiting for the other to do -say- something.

Before the kiss, Edward knew that it was time; the time to finally make her his and him hers. The previous day, he had taken out his mother's ring from the box in his closet. In that kiss, he felt everything he needed to wholly convince himself that she was the one. All he needed now was the final touch; did she want it as much as he did? Edward tried and succeeded in hiding his emotions, so that Rosalie wouldn't see the emotion flaring in his eyes. She, on the other hand, was about to reach towards him, when she saw his impassive face; all the courage she had dissolved as she looked into his eyes – eyes void of emotion that he did so well of hiding. Naturally, when she didn't show any signs of acceptance, he stepped back, announcing that he was going hunting. If he had, just for a moment, looked at her mind, he would have seen every single one of his feelings for her reciprocated, but he hadn't, and that was his biggest mistake. He pretended he didn't care, and Rosalie, not to be outdone, decided to ignore him.

They separated, and Rosalie ran towards the north, trying to get away from everything, so that no one would confront her about her rejection. Esme and Carlisle wouldn't have said anything, and neither would have Edward, but she wanted to avoid the awkwardness all together. Edward, on the other hand, stayed close by the house. He wanted to say something, but his pride was at stake; something that he wouldn't break for anything, except for Rosalie, perhaps before, but not now.

At some point, Rosalie left to return home, unable to stay away from him any longer. Meanwhile, Edward was waiting in her room, ready to recite his declarations to her, even if it was going to be turned down. It was like a force – a magnet, per say; she was the north, and he was the south, quite literally. It would have been perfect, yet however clichéd, reunion, but it wasn't. It was the day that Emmett McCarthy decided to make his appearance.

On her way to Edward, she was so caught up in her thoughts and plans to woo _his_ heart that she didn't pay attention to the bear roaring in the distance. Only when she smelt the tempting blood, did she look around and situate herself in the present and away from the glorious haven of her dreams. Hesitantly, she walked towards the racket, and saw a enormous grizzly bear mauling a handsome and unbelievably strong human.

Without thinking, even for a second of the consequences of her actions, she leaped, sinking her razor-sharp teeth into the soft, fleshy neck of the bear. When she finished, she looked up at the shocked, and most likely paralyzed, human. Strengthened from the bear and hunting from earlier, she lifted the human. She was barely resisting the scent, when her human passed out cold in her arms. After calling Carlisle, she raced home, a plethora a worries ranging in her mind.

Obviously, Emmett was changed. His first words declared Rosalie as an angel, and she, not knowing what to do with her unrequited love for Edward, gave him her heart. Seeing Edward look upon her with disgust only aided her to make that decision. Though, Edward wasn't frowning at her. Actually, he was unhappy with the fact that she had found her true love – a love that wasn't him. Plus, if he had given her that ring, earlier, he wasn't sure what he would do when she found _him._Then again, she wouldn't have found the human, because she would be with Edward. Fate has a fascinating way of playing itself out.

After the change, Edward had another chance of offering his love. After much hesitation – too much in Rosalie's opinion - he went to say the words that Rosalie longed to hear. Before he had the chance, Emmett grandly swept into her room and pulled her into his arms. Announcing his love, he leaned down to kiss her, while Edward watched helplessly. Upon seeing Rosalie's happiness, Edward reluctantly quit pursuing her heart. However, is it possible to stay away from your other half – your better half?

The day of Rosalie's first wedding, Edward came to her room to giver her his best wishes. He couldn't help but take what used to be his, not Rosalie herself, but a memory to last him for eternity. Besides, after this, they wouldn't be able to do anything without the term adulteress claiming Rosalie - something that Edward would never want to do. He kissed her, briefly, before running outside and arriving at his post as the best man. As Rosalie repeated her vows, Edward nearly fell to his knees, seeing not Emmett in her thoughts, but him – the one that ironically had their to-be engagement ring in his blazer. When Emmett picked her up to whisk her off to finally consummate their marriage, Rosalie gave Edward a look of sorrow and hope, hidden behind a mask of happiness.

He looks at her and knows what she feels, but it's too late. Maybe it was fine before... forget it. It's a moot point, and it's not going to work. He turns away, unable to meet her eyes, because they both understand each other's failure. She looks down, and a fire courses through his veins. Not the good kind, the burning one. How could anyone have hurt this angel? That's right, he did. It wasn't his fault... completely. He knew it, and so does she. What's the point in worrying now? He wants to let go, but he can't. Not now, not ever. He makes a silent promise to himself; he'll be back, whether she likes it or not.


End file.
